my_favorite_movies_characters_and_extrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Constable Pete Holder
Constable Pete Holder was a constable at Station House Five in 1897. Character's evolution "The Great Wall" (2010) When Constable Curtis Cooper from Station House Five is found murdered in Chinatown, Detective William Murdoch is assigned to investigate his murder because Inspector Davis' Detective Slorach is fallen ill with the mumps. When Murdoch say he would like to speak with constables who knew Constable Cooper well, Davis assigns Constable Pete Holder and Constable Randall Townsend to assist him. They introduces themselves to the detective. ??? Murdoch asks if Cooper had a watch, Holder responds: "Yes, a gift from Coop's grandfather. Engraved and everything" Then Holder speaks to Townsend (who is looking around), telling him: "Damn these thieving slants". Constable George Crabtree arrives (with broken glass bottles), saying: "Excuse me, sir. Found these back in the alley". Murdoch asks him to put them in an evidence bag. Then Murdoch asks Holder and Townsend: "How are the boys faring with potential witnesses?" Holder responds: "Detective, won't get nothing but "ching chong" this and "ching chong" that from this bunch". Murdoch says: "That's Cantonese, Constable. Cantonese.", Holder responds: "As you say, Detective". ??? In Chinatown, Townsend and Holder are stalking Murdoch. As the latter enters Feng Choy's shop, they follows him. Murdoch arrives at Feng Choy's shop and speaks to Miss Ling, asking to question Feng Choy. As Ling leaves, Townsend and Holder arrives to the shop, saying he doesn't speak any English. Holder informs Murdoch that they saw him come in. Curious Townsend asks Murdoch: "So, what d'you learn from Chen?", Murdoch reponds: "Not much". Holder says: "That's no surprise. These people don't talk without a little bare knuckle persuasion." Townsend adds: "Even guys like Chen." Holder says: "He may dress in tweed, but the yellow sure shows through". Murdoch asks: "Do either of you know of a Mei-Li?" Holder denies, Townsend adds: "All the names sound the same to me". Feng Choy arrives, Murdoch tells him: "Mr Choy. I'd like to ask you a few questions about Mei-Li". Ling translates this to Choy, speaking in Cantonese, Choy responds: "Mei-Li not here." Murdoch asks: "Where is she?" As Choy doesn't answer, Holder (to Murdoch's surprise) violently grabs him by his collar, threatening: "Oi! The man's asked you a question". Townsend adds: "You answer him." Murdoch tells Holder: "That's quite enough, Constable, thank you." Holder tells him: "It's the only way to get through to these people, Sir." Murdoch responds: "I'll handle this". Townsend and Holder leaves. ??? Holder and another Station House Five constable, arrest Feng Choy based on "evidence" (Broken glass, opium). Townsend adds that they "also tossed the place, found this (Cooper's watch)". As Choy speaks to Ling in Cantonese, Holder violently grabs him by arm. As Choy yells in pain, Holder asks him: "Got something to say, slant?" Murdoch immediately rushes over, telling: "I can't let you arrest this man!", Brackenreid says: "Murdoch, he has to be questioned.", Murdoch responds: "Questioned, yes, not beaten." and pushes Holder aside. Then Murdoch adds: "Chief Constable Stockton put Station House Number Four in charge of this investigation! If anyone is going to arrest Feng Choy, it will be me!" Later, at Bruiser's Freehouse, Murdoch and Brackenreid arrives, Holder (drinking a beer) and Townsend are looking at Murdoch. Inspector Davis asks Murdoch and Brackenreid: "Gentlemen. Have you got a confession from our killer yet?", Murdoch responds: "No, sir. Nor do I believe we have Constable Cooper's killer in custody". Holder immediately objects, saying "You son of a bitch.", but Townsend holds him back. ??? When Detective William Murdoch discovered that another constable from Station House Five accidentally killed Cooper after the latter confronted him for raping Mei-Li, who called her rapist as the "Mean One", Inspector Thomas Brackenreid and Murdoch speculate if that could be Holder, who certainly fits the description. As Station House Five and Station House Four constables are waiting for second chance to man the rope, Holder bumps into Murdoch, saying: "Good luck, Detective." then turns back to him, asking: "Do they still call you that?" Townsend pats him on the stomach, saying: "Hey, hey. Easy, now. Come on". Eventually, the Station House Five and Station House Four constables man the rope. Despite Townsend slips (due to which Murdoch notices that he have different bootlaces, indicating Townsend killed Cooper, not Holder), Station House Five is able to win. When Detective William Murdoch proves that Townsend accidentally killed Cooper after the latter confronted him for raping Mei-Li, Holder is angered and dissapointed. As other officers are surprised by the murder, Davis tells Murdoch and Branckenreid to take "this disgrace away". Notes * According to Lee Rumohr, Holder's portrayer, the latter was not corrupt. * According to Lee Rumohr, Holder's portrayer, the latter was conflicted with both emotions, angered and dissapointed when he found out what Townsend did. Behind the scenes * Lee Rumohr is credited as "Constable Pete Holder" in "The Great Wall". See also * Inspector Davis, his superior * Randall Townsend, his fellow constable * Constable Curtis Cooper, his unfortunate fellow constable Gallery MM_S3_E2_0021.jpg MM_S3_E2_0114.jpg MM_S3_E2_0165.jpg MM_S3_E2_0247.jpg MM_S3_E2_0576.jpg MM_S3_E2_0728.jpg Category:Characters Category:One shot characters